1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm connection apparatus for an artificial model, and, particularly, to a connection apparatus, which is possible for an arm of the artificial model to detachably connect with the shoulder part thereof easily and firmly.
2. Description of Related Art
For a clothes maker, the artificial model is an indispensable tool for a fashion exhibition. In order to put the clothes on the model easily, it is unavoidable that the model is separated into parts. Specifically, the arm thereof is one of the parts has to be detached often during the clothes being put on.
Normally, the conventional arm connection device is a fixing stick to engage with the shoulder of the artificial model. Although the conventional arm connection device can perform a basic effect of joining the arm to the shoulder part, it may meet a great resistance force as soon as the fixing stick is inserted into the shoulder part such that it is hard for the arm to be taken out afterward. Next, it is not possible for the conventional arm connection device to adjust the posture of the arm without the assistance of other devices while a changeable position of the arm is required. Otherwise, it is very easy for the arm to loosen and fall apart from the main body of the model. In addition, it is not possible for the conventional arm connection device to be adjusted for the tightness thereof. Moreover, it is very inconvenient that the entire model or the arm itself has to be carried to the repair shop for fixing in case of being out of order or damaged.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an arm connection apparatus for an artificial model, which can detachably join to the shoulder part of the model easily and firmly with an adjustable tightness.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arm connection apparatus for an artificial model, which is possible to change the posture of the arm as required or to perform a point of load during being hung up.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arm connection apparatus for an artificial model, which has the parts thereof be made in accordance with the standard specification so that the replacement or the maintenance of any part thereof or the arm itself can be performed easily.